Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Screwattack)
Summary Hal Jordan is the virtually omnipotent transcendent member, and occasionally the leader, of the intergalactic police force called the Ku Klux Korps. He fights evil across the Universe with a ring that grants him a variety of superpowers and attacks innocent children who wear green watches. Powers and Stats Tier: Also Totally Not Biased ''' '''Name: Hal Jordan Origin: ScrewAttack Classification: God, Green Lantern Cop Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Spaceflight, Mind Control, Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Weapon Creation, Reality Warping, Energy Absorption and Manipulation (applied mostly in Energy Construct Creation), Invisibility, Intangibility (via phasing, has to be activated), Matter Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Acausality (can withstand a cosmic continuity reboot through sheer durability), Pocket Reality Creation, the Ring can sometimes move Hal out of harm's way on its own, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At Least Universe level+, likely Hyperverse Level (Effortlessly stabbed right through Alien X in the animation, created the stake that killed Mandrakk, defeated the embodiment of all willpower with his own willpower, scales to all the feats of other Green Lanterns across all time Kyle Rayner, who contained the Big Bang, or John Stewart, who created a solar system, contained the U-Bomb, defeated Sinestro, Parallax, Nekron, and Krona, arrested GOD, can generally affect higher-dimensional beings beyond Alien X) Striking Strength: At Least Universal+, likely Hyperversal (Sent Alien X flying with a punch, and gave him mortal wounds with a spear thrust, punched Sinestro hard enough to shatter reality) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Speed: Immeasurable ''' (Probed the entire universe in a heartbeat, has tagged both Flash and Zoom, nearly entered the Speed Force, flew to Earth from a planet at the edge of the universe; factoring how DC's observable universe is at least one hundred trillion light years in diameter, Hal must have been flying well over 1.5 quintillion times the speed of light) '''Durability: At Least Multiverse Level+ Likely Hyperverse Level '''(Boomstick states he can survive the universe being erased, casually took several blows from many Alien Xs, withstood the magnetic force of the universe, scales to Kilowog, who survived the cosmic retcon that was Crisis on Infinite Earths, has survived being punched by the reality shattering Superboy-Prime) '''Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Can watch people time travel, resist, and then do it himself) '''Range: Hyperversal ''' '''Standard Equipment: Everything Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Punch: Something about molecules and is very strong, capable of interacting with Non-Corporeal entities and one-shotting godlike beings. * A Green Lantern: Hal pulls out a lantern from a portal by saying his kindergarten poem. Grants him an all-powerful green energy spear that can pierce through reality. * Autoshields: A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. Protects him from Universe-level attacks. * Scissors and Boot: Hal’s constructs lets him cut off your arm and steps on you. Cannot be blocked or countered no matter what. Notable Wins: ''' Alien X (Screwattack) (Stomp) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Screwattack Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Omnipotence Category:OP Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resistance Users